T bone and Ruthie?
by ChristyLoisGilmore17
Summary: This are like extra clips from my favorite episode Season 11 episode 10 and 11 plus my idea of what will happen, a bit, with the next episode and now it's finished with the way everyone wants it.
1. Chapter 1 : Learning about love

_After I saw the episode last night. I got so excited that I rewatched the episode (mostly my favorite parts) then while I was listening to music yesterday too I thought of this story. It had a bit more in it, but it's good. I might add an other chapter or I'll wait till the next episode to see what happens. I'm so glad to post..._

**The first Ruthie and T-bone fanfic (_Or at least I think it is…_)!!**

Ruthie, after talking to her father about the kilt, keeps walking with T-bone.  
Ruthie: He says "Goodbye" too...Not so close.  
Girl in the hallway: Are you guys together?  
T-bone: I hope so.  
Ruthie (nudges him): I don't think so.  
Girl: Well, I have been hearing that you two are the "big talk" around here.  
T-bone: Really...How interesting...(looks at Ruthie)  
Ruthie: ...No...( talking to the girl then looks back at him)...maybe

Girl: If it's any constellation, you two look great together.  
T-bone: Thanks.

During lunch when they are grabbing school lunch

Ruthie: They are looking at us.  
T-bone: What's the problem?  
Ruthie: My problem is maybe they are getting the wrong idea.  
T-bone: What kind of idea?  
Ruthie: T-bone.  
T-bone: What I'm a man!  
Ruthie: Well, you are not making-out with this women right now.  
Walking to the table and sitting down

T-bone: There's nothing stopping me.  
Ruthie: What about me?  
T-bone: The women that kiss me 4 times in the past two days.  
Students start whispering

Ruthie: Hey! Keep that down.

T-bone: Why do you not want them to know?  
Ruthie: If someone finds out here then they will end up telling the town and my family.  
T-bone: How bad is that?  
Ruthie: You really like this. You are making fun of me because I don't want to tell anyone...yet.  
T-bone: So you will. I wouldn't make fun of you. I just wanted to know why you want to keep this (pointing at Ruthie then at him) a dirty little secret.  
Ruthie: Alright. Do you want me to tell them?  
T-bone: Sure. When and how?  
Ruthie: Like this...(grabs him and kisses him in front of everyone in the lunch room)  
T-bone (after the kiss): Wow. It gets better with time.

After school during dinner...well, waiting for dinner.  
Mrs. Camden: Where is he?...Where's everyone.  
T-bone: Don't worry, Mrs. Camden. Everyone else is gone doing something and you and Lucy just called him and he said he was coming.  
Ruthie: T-bone is right, Mom, but if you want we can both go look for him.  
T-bone: Sure. He can be to hard to find.

Mrs. Camden: I don't really want you out right now in the night. So Margaret and Jane are busy?  
T-bone: The last I heard was they both got jobs right now.

Mrs. Camden: Well, that's good. Okay, to make me feel better...Ruthie, take the cell phone with you and call when you two find him. Please just look for him and not anything else.  
Ruthie: What else would we do? (looks at T-bone and notices that he has a smile on his face)...Trust me, mom. We won't.  
T-bone: Till we get back anyways.  
Ruthie: T-BONE!

T-bone: What! You said that they already know.  
Mrs. Camden: We do.

Ruthie: You do?  
T-bone: Really?  
Ruthie: Well, I was the one that told you.  
T-bone: Well, you just question it.  
Ruthie: So did you!  
Mrs. Camden: We found out from Sam and David.  
Ruthie: Ha! I told you that they would tell.  
Mrs. Camden: It's not just them. We slinked down and heard you two talking and.  
Ruthie: You heard us talk! Mom.

T-bone: Shouldn't we go to look for your dad?  
Ruthie: Alright. Let's go.

T-bone and Ruthie look and walk around a few streets till they notice a man lying on the concrete next to the movie theater.  
T-bone: That's odd.  
Ruthie: Could it be my dad?  
T-bone: I hope not, but we should check.  
Ruthie and T-bone run up to the laying man

Ruthie: O...my...he's my dad...what are we going to do? Is he okay?

T-bone (shaking Mr. Camden): He's not waking up. Have you taken Health classes, Ruthie?  
Ruthie: Yeah, but I don't remember.  
T-bone: Ruthie, did you bring the cell phone with you?  
Ruthie: Sure, but I don't know who to call first.  
T-bone: Okay, you say with your dad and I'll call 911 then your mom.  
Ruthie (looking at him then to her dad): Alright...


	2. Chapter 2 : My Grownup Christmas List

_Thank you for the reviews! I feel a bit bad that I got a new chapter first on this fanfic I'm working on and not my other fanfic, "A Hannah Montana Christmas." So today I'll write an other chapter for the one I feel like writing the most, but no matter what I'll finish both of them. I hope you like this chapter…it's a bit sad (okay a lot, but what do you expect from the next episode). I tried to write it as close as I thought the plot might be. I don't know why my spaces act werid so don't try to notice them too much. Please review, but don't **insult** my reviewers!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 2**:

T-bone: Hello. I need help. Mr. Camden seems like he had heart attack.  
Ms. Banta (the lady on the phone): Okay. How is he? I'll call for the ambulance to send him to the hospital. Where would you two be?  
T-bone: I don't think he's doing too well. We found him laying on the sidewalk right now next the movie theater.  
Ms. Banta: Is someone with you?  
T-bone: Yes. His daughter is here.

Ms. Banta: Alright. Keep her calm while I call the ambulance and stay there till they come.

T-bone: Thank you.

Ms. Banta: You're welcome.

T-bone finishes the call (looks at Ruthie and notices she is sad) and then calls Mrs. Camden

T-bone: Mrs. Camden.  
Mrs. Camden: Is he okay?  
T-bone: Are you sitting down?  
Mrs. Camden: T-bone! Just tell me.  
T-bone: I would of joke saying something like the saying "Daughter like Mother", but Mr. Camden isn't okay. I just called 911.  
Mrs. Camden: O, no...What happened?  
T-bone: I'm not so sure but we found him lying down on...(notices Ruthie saying no so he changes what he about to say). Mrs. Camden, You got to go to hospital and wait till we come. I'll take care of Ruthie and him. I promise.  
Mrs. Camden: I know you will. I'll go right now. Has the ambulance gotten there yet?  
Sirens start getting louder and closer to where they where Ruthie: They are coming. Tell mom that they are coming!  
T-bone: Alright. Ruthie told me that she hears them coming and there they are. They just stopped. Take care, Mrs. Camden and find someone that can drive you to the hospital.  
Mrs. Camden: Thank you, T-bone.  
T-bone: You're welcome.  
T-bone notices when he gets off the phone that Ruthie is already talking to someone that is helping Mr. Camden into the ambulance.

Ruthie: He will be okay right? He has to be. He is my father.  
Mr. Andrew: And who are you, son? T-bone: I'm a friend of the family. I just called Mrs. Camden so she can go to the hospital right away. We can come with him, right?  
Mr. Andrew: It's usually family only, but since there is room. We will let you come.  
Soon as everyone is in the ambulance and its starts going, Ruthie grabs on to T-bone's arm and he looks at her with the look that says, "Don't worry. I'm here." To the trip to the hospital, it's every quiet in the ambulance and Ruthie thinks that this might be her longest trip and then she there at the hospital pushing her dad along and doctors and nurses talk of what's wrong.

Ruthie: Where's my mom? (looking around like a child lost in a store)  
T-bone: She has to be here...There! (pointing Ruthie in the right direction by holding her) There is your mom.  
Mrs. Camden: I just got here. I need to talk to one of the doctors to see how he is doing. I called Lucy after you called T-bone and told her the news and she told me that she would call everyone else so I could go. Jane drove me here with Margaret. They are still outside looking for a parking space. Why don't you two just go sit down over there by all those blue chairs?  
Ruthie (hugs her mom): Mom! Soon as you find out information about Dad. Please tell me.  
Mrs. Camden: We'll see, Ruthie.  
Ruthie: Mom.  
T-bone: Come on, Ruthie. Let's sit down.  
Ruthie: No! All the time I was in the Ambulance, I was sitting down. I don't need to sit down.  
T-bone: Ruthie. (grabs her and starts pulling her to the chairs) We can't do anything except sit down and be calm.  
Ruthie: Alright...Just stop grabbing me. I can walk you know.  
T-bone: I had no clue. (both smile then the smiles go away when they realize that they are in the hospital then Ruthie just hugs him)  
Ruthie (still hugging him): I'm sorry. I just really need this.

T-bone: It's okay. I need it too.  
(Background the song, "My Grown-up Christmas List" by Kelly Clarkson starts playing.  
" **Do you remember me **

**I sat upon your knee **

**I wrote to you **

**With childhood fantasies**

**Well, I'm all grown up now **

**And still need help somehow **

**I'm not a child **

**But my heart still can dream**

**So here's my lifelong wish **

**My grown up Christmas list **

**Not for myself **

**But for a world in need**

**No more lives torn apart **

**That wars would never start **

**And wars would never start **

**And time would heal all hearts **

**And everyone would have a friend **

**And right would always win **

**And love would never end **

**This is my grown up Christmas list**

**As children we believed **

**The grandest sight to see **

**Was something lovely **

**Wrapped beneath our tree**

**Well heaven only knows **

**That packages and bows **

**Can never heal **

**A hurting human soul**

**No more lives torn apart **

**That wars would never start **

**And time would heal all hearts **

**And everyone would have a friend **

**And right would always win **

**And love would never end **

**This is my grown up Christmas list**

**What is this illusion called the innocence of youth **

**Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth (there'd be)**

**No more lives torn apart **

**That wars would never start **

**And time would heal all hearts **

**And everyone would have a friend **

**And right would always win **

**And love would never end, oh **

**This is my grown up Christmas list**

**This is my grown up Christmas list** " )


	3. Chapter 3 : Finding out news

_I'm not going to write anymore of this story because of the new episode tomorrow, but if you really want me to post what T-bone is going to do after this chapter then review so I know that you want me to. I hope all Martin fans will be happy that I have added him to this chapter. If I could I wouldn't have Eric die on the show, but I feel like he won't. Thanks for reading!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 3**:

Mrs. Camden, Ruthie, T-bone, Margaret, and Jane have been waiting for an hour for news and for the rest of the family to come till now. Lucy, Kevin, Simon, Mary, Carlos, Matt, Sarah, Sandy, and...Martin.

Mrs. Camden: Everyone is here...(starts crying a bit, but then she stops). Thank you for coming.  
T-bone: Is it okay if I talk, Mrs. Camden?  
Mrs. Camden: Alright. I'll go try to talk to a doctor. (walks away)  
T-bone: Some ot you might not know me.  
Everyone: We do.  
T-bone: Alright...Well, Ruthie and I found him next to the movie theater and called for the ambulance. We have been here for a hour and no news. I hope that saying is true...You know, the one that says, "No news is good news."  
Ruthie: T-bone?!  
Jane (with sing-song voice): Seriously like!  
Margaret: Seriously.  
Both T-bone and Ruthie: Not now!!  
Lucy: What's going on? I been away for a few days and problems start.  
Jane: I wouldn't call them problems...Right Ruthie?  
Ruthie: Like I said before...not now.

Mrs. Camden and a doctor come into the room

Doctor Brown: Are all these for Mr. Camden?  
Mrs. Camden: Yes, sir. Doctor Brown: Alright. Mr. Camden is not doing so well. We are not even sure if.  
Everyone: What?  
Doctor Brown: I'm sorry. I don't think he will live to see tomorrow... So I'm going to let all of you get a chance to talk to him, but only 2 at a time. I have already talked to Mrs. Camden so she can tell you more because I must go see an other patient. I'm really sorry.  
Mrs. Camden: I'm not sure who will go first so I'll go by age...Matt and Sarah, you can go visit him.  
Matt: Mom, have you visited him yet. Mrs. Camden: I just did. Don't worry. I really want him to everyone get a chance to visit him.

Family members start going in and coming out from the room that Mr. Camden is in.

Martin grabs Ruthie aside to the water fountain and T-bone notices it.  
Ruthie: What are you doing, Martin?  
Martin: Who is that guy?

Ruthie: That's T-bone. I thought you already knew about him.  
Martin: I did, but I all I know is that your dad is helping him and those girls out by letting them stay at your house.

Ruthie: What else do you want to know?  
Martin: What he is to you?  
Ruthie: Why would you want to know? Since, you have Sandy and Aaron.  
Martin: I'm just concerned. Matt and Simon wanted to know too.

Ruthie: You guys need to leave me alone. I'm going to do what I want to do. Anyways, Mom said that Dad and her are okay with him and me.  
Martin: So you two are together?  
Ruthie: I guess.  
Martin: What do you mean?  
Ruthie: Well. We have not gone on a date yet with Dad and everything, but I have kissed him 4 times (looks over at T-bone and smiles which Martin notices).  
Martin: So you really like him, don't you?  
Ruthie: Yeah.  
Martin: Does that mean that you are over me?

Ruthie: I guess. You will always mean something to me and we will always be friends...right?  
Martin: Yeah. He's coming over.  
Ruthie: T-bone, this is Martin.  
T-bone: Hi! So the talking.  
Ruthie: Don't worry. Martin and I are just friends. (T-bone looks relived and he smiles back at Ruthie)

Later on in the cafeteria, T-bone and Ruthie are alone and way from the family.

T-bone: Was he your boyfriend?  
Ruthie: No.  
T-bone: But you wanted him to be.  
Ruthie: Yeah, but I'm over him. Now I just want to be friends with him because he's got his new life with Sandy and Aaron and I've got mine with you...at least I hope I do.  
T-bone: You do. I just wanted to know.  
Ruthie: I know.  
T-bone: So are we together?

Ruthie: No.  
T-bone: No? But we kissed!  
Ruthie: I know, but we haven't gone on a date yet and I don't think we should right now.  
T-bone: If I find a way for us to have a date while still being close to where your dad and your family is. Would you say yes?  
Ruthie: I'm not sure what you are thinking of planning...But I guess...I will if you figure out how.  
T-bone: Great! (nods) Alright! I'll be right back.


	4. Chapter 4 : It was a dream?

_This is really my last chapter for this story. I hope you like the way I wrote it this time and the way it ended. This last episode has really helped me end this story with a good happy ending. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!! Thank you for reading!  
_----------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 4** :

T-bone pulls Ruthie away from her family, that is waiting in the hospital for Mr. Camden to awake, to a room. This room was a waiting room before, but now it has a table with a candle, a tv, and a place setting for two.  
"Is this what you where planning? How did you do it, T-bone?" said Ruthie. "Well I had some help from your family and some of the nurses helped me when I told them the story of how we got together," said T-bone.  
"Thanks. It very beautiful..." said Ruthie looking around at the room smiling.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" said T-bone.  
"What are you talk about I'm awake...wait I'm I dreaming..." said Ruthie.

Slowly Ruthie wakes up and finds Lucy telling her to wake up. Ruthie realizes that it was a dream because she was still at home with Lucy, Kevin, T-bone, Savanna, Jane, Margaret, Sam, David, and her mom where still waiting for her dad to come home from where ever he is with little hope of the thought he might be okay.  
"Did you have a dream, Ruthie?" said T-bone.  
"Yeah, but it was more like a nightmare well parts of it where...I hope dad is okay..." said Ruthie.  
"Well, I can go look for him," said T-bone.  
"No! I mean he has to be okay, right?" said Ruthie.  
"He's going to be okay. I know it in my heart," said Mrs. Camden They look at her unsure of what they feel next to all the worry then thru the door he comes in. Mr. Camden is back. "Your back!" said Mrs. Camden and everyone starts hugging him. "You had us worried..." said Ruthie.  
"I'm sorry," said Mr. Camden.  
"Let's go eat," said Sam and David.  
"Alright," said Mrs. Camden.  
"All of you go right I head, I want to talk to Ruthie and T-bone," said Mr. Camden.  
They all leave next to those two and Mrs. Camden.  
"Did you tell them, Annie, that we are okay with them?" said Mr. Camden.  
"I did, but I don't think they believed me. I really want you to tell them," said Mrs. Camden.  
"T-bone. I really like you with my daughter. I know you are a great boy and you will be even greater man someday. I talk with Annie. We do know its not really right for you to stay her if you are with Ruthie, but we really don't care because you make her happy and that's all we want." said Mr. Camden.  
"So he can stay?" said Ruthie.  
"Yes. He can," said Mr. Camden.  
"Thank you, Mr. Camden," said T-bone. "Well, my boyfriend and I will go help out everyone else with the food. Dad...Mom, are you going to come eat?" said Ruthie.  
"Boyfriend? Really?" said T-bone.  
"Yeah. We still have to go a date though," said Ruthie.  
"Sure," said T-bone smiling.  
"You two go. I did to talk to Annie," said Mr. Camden.

The two lovebirds walked of to the kitchen and Mr. Camden and Mrs. Camden are still in the living room.  
"I'm so glad you are okay," said Mrs. Camden hugging Mr. Camden. "I'm fine," said Mr. Camden.  
Mrs. Camden smiles and sees something in his hand.  
"What's that?" said Mrs. Camden.  
"I'm not sure," said Mr. Camden.  
"That looks like the pin that my father gave my mother on my birth. Where did you find it?" said Mrs. Camden.  
"I don't know..." said Mr. Camden.  
"Don't worry. Let's go eat," said Mrs. Camden. They both walk to the kitchen and Mrs. Camden starts helping everyone get to the dinning room with the food. Mr. Camden walks slowly into the room noticing all their faces and thinking about their presents because he really did remember that.


End file.
